criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenjaminJameson/Death By Chocolate - Chapter 1
Benjamin looked at his desk, bare as it was, after the departure of so many Bureau members, it seemed almost as if the whole organisation may collapse, after SOMBRA was crumbled in North America, Carmen Martinez had decided to take a break to take care of Sanjay, leaving Benjamin with just Jack, who he was fine with, but he was way too cocky. The new Chief of the Bureau, Ingrid Bjorn was an interesting character to Benjamin, she was a step down from the old Chief. She was always angry about something and today was no exception. "Benjamin!" Came a call from outside, as Ingrid exploded into Benjamin's office. "We got a call from a local girl who calls herself Bunny, she claims to have seen a mysterious looking man on the floor of the local Chocolate Factory, get over there right now!" Benjamin was always annoyed by the way Ingrid spoke to him, but it was his job, so he did it anyway. "Of course," he agreed, taking the case file and walking towards the door, only to see a tall and muscular man standing and waiting for him, this was Jack Archer, an ace detective for the Bureau, always known to be quite cocky and full of himself, obsessed with his looks, which was quite counter active to his best friend, Lars Douglas, whom he had grown quite close to in recent months. "So, a chocolate factory huh?" Jack winked, "I wonder if we'll get some free samples." Ingrid simply shook her head and walked away. Benjamin pulled out his car keys and walked towards the door, followed closely by Jack. "So, how are you feeling after everything?" Jack asked as he opened the door to the car. Benjamin climbed in and began to drive towards the factory. "You mean how Ingrid tried to finish the team off by shutting down the entire Bureau?" He said with a sigh, "fine... I know something about the future of the Bureau you never will." Jack looked almost shocked, he thought for a moment about questioning Benjamin on his statement but eventually decided against it. The two arrived at the factory to find a tall slender woman wearing rabbit ears walk towards them. "You must be 'The Bureau.'" She said walking towards the factory. "He's in there." She pointed towards the factory floor. The two walked in to be a blue faced man spread out across the factory floor. "That's sick, he's foaming at the mouth!" Jack exclaimed as Benjamin began to scour the area. Jack began to put the body in a body bag as Benjamin picked up a small cloth. "This has blood on it, and another substance, perhaps chocolate." He said looking at Jack, "maybe Lars should analyse it, while Grace checks out the body." He put the cloth into a small forensic bag and carted the evidence outside to be taken by the coronary team. "Now... we should talk to the woman who called us." The two stepped outside and headed over to her. "So, do you know our victim?" Benjamin asked with a stern look. "Toby?" She said with a look of shiftiness. "Yeah, he works here, his dad's the boss so you know, family privilege and all." "What kind of privilege?" Benjamin said staring at his notepad. "I don't know, he got a bunch of promotions, he was a little upset that he didn't make assistant manager, but that's tough look." "Well... guess we'll need to talk to his father, where can we find him?" Benjamin asked happily. "He's upstairs, opposite the assistant manager's office, you may need to talk to him too, his name is Adam Massey." The second she uttered that name, Benjamin looked down, he seemed hurt. "Are you okay?" Jack asked with worry. "Do you and he have some history?" "Uh... It's fine let's just go, Bunny, stick around we may need to talk to you again." They headed up the stairs towards the head offices of the factory, to find two men in fighting stances, Jack dropped his jacket and lunged towards them, seeming to just about stop them from attacking each other. "You two need to cool down! Who are you?" Jack said angrily. "What does it matter to you. You are fired!" One man shouted angrily at the other as Benjamin tried to hide his face. "Hello Adam, long time no see." He said, taking a sterner stance. "Why would I want to see you after you arrested my mother?" Adam said, staring at him deep in the eye, before turning and heading to his office. "Wait, we need to talk to you." Benjamin shouted, just stopping him in time. "What? Here to arrest more of my loved ones? My wife? My kid? Whatever you're here for, I don't want to know." He slammed the door to his office and Benjamin turned around. "We should... Interrogate Tyrone." Benjamin said. "You need to sit down, I'll take care of Lerone." Jack said as he entered Tyrone's office. "Do you have an appointment?" Tyrone asked without looking up. Jack set down and slammed his fist on the desk. "No! But you have an appointment with justice, do you know what happened to Toby?" "Toby? Right of course, my boy, failure he was, can you believe he only went and died on my factory floor! Probably set us back months." "Sir, that is your son you're talking about, maybe you could try some sensitivity." "Why? He was no son of mine, only real men can be my son, not finicky factory workers." "You stay here unless we need you again, though with your attitude I should lock you up right now." Jack said with a sort of growl before storming out. "Jack?" Benjamin called after him as he began to storm out. Jack didn't seem to listen and stormed right out of the factory, only to be met with Bunny and another girl holding a gun at one another. A brown-haired girl was holding up a small vat of odd looking chocolate mix. "One more step and I shoot," cried the girl. "I don't know about you Jack, but I think we've found another suspect!" Benjamin exclaimed pulling out his gun. "Drop it, both of you!" He called. The girl simply turned to Jack and fired, hitting him in the knee. "Sorry fool, you lose." Category:Blog posts